


Jealous Fit

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Joshua Love Fest [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: No one ever said that Seungcheol wasn't the jealous type





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request: JOSH N CHEOL GO'N TO THE MARKET??? N JOSH MEETS AN OLD FRIEND AND THEYBEGIN TO HAVEVDEEP TALK N SRUFF??AN THE OL FRIEND IS LOWKEY FLIRTING W JICHU BUT MI BAB IS OBLIVIOUS TO IT, HES JUST GENTLE AND NICE N IT CLOUDS HIM¿¿¿¿THEN CHEO L GETS JEALOUS N NOT-SO-ACCIDENTALLY KINDA KEEP RUNNING OVER THE GUY WIT THE CART OF THE SHOPPING???

 

“Seungcheol?” Joshua called out into the hallway. “We have to go get groceries. Where are you? Cheol?”

“I’m coming.” He replied, pulling up his zipper. Seungcheol walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. “Sorry Shua. I had to change my pants. The other ones got stained from the garden work.”

Joshua hummed. “All right. Come on let’s go before all the good vegetables get chosen.”

Seungcheol nodded as they went to the foyer to put on their shoes. “Want to take out Chou out for a walk later? We can make it a mini date.”

“Hmmm, didn’t you take Chou out for a walk earlier?”

“Yea, but I wanted to spend some more time with you babe.” Seungcheol whined, quite a bit like their Labrador did.

Joshua chuckled. Patting Seungcheol on the head, “Ok. A walk with two of my best guys.”

As he led the way out to the car, Seungcheol put his hand around Joshua’s waist, “You mean your only guys right?”

Joshua laughed hard as he opened the driver’s seat and got in. “Let’s not forget Jeonghan here Cheol. Or all of our friends.”

“Why do you always bring up your best friend when I ask this question?” Honestly, it was like Joshua loved poking fun at him. Especially since he made the mistake of thinking that Jeonghan had been Joshua’s boyfriend when he first saw them.

“You’re the one who thought I was dating him back in college.” Joshua said as he drove to the supermarket. “Jeonghan had a girlfriend too then. You were the silly one Seungcheol.”

“You two spent so much time together when you weren’t in classes it was like you two were dating.” Seungcheol said, remembering how he whined to his friends that his cat eyed campus angel was taken and it just wasn’t fair. Until Jeonghan approached him asking him to stop staring at Joshua if he wasn’t going to make a move, because he was creeping out his friend over there. And the rest was well, history. But as Joshua liked to say, it was series of flirting and awkward fumbling about, which ‘You were too cute Cheol to say no to.’ as Joshua told him time and time again.

He'd be more bitter that his boyfriend thought his smooth moves were awkward and cute rather than heart stopping, but he got his campus angel in the end so Seungcheol couldn’t complain much. “Hey,” Joshua said, lightly pushing at his shoulder. “We’re at the store. Come on.”

He nodded getting out of the car and grabbing a cart, waiting for Joshua to lock the car. “What were you thinking so hard about?” His boyfriend asked.

“Just about how we got together babe.”

Joshua smiled at him as they walked into the store.

 

* * *

The two were in the cereal aisle when they heard someone shout out, “Josh!”

The two turned to see who called out Joshua’s name. Joshua opened his mouth in surprise, “Vernon!”

“Hey man.” Vernon said, grabbing Joshua’s hand in a clasp. “How’s life? I haven’t seen you forever.”

Joshua laughed and gave Vernon a one armed hug. “It’s been good.” Seungcheol’s eyes narrowed. He remembered meeting most if not all of Joshua’s friends, but this guy he didn’t know. And why was he so touchy feely. He looked at the hand that groped Joshua’s bicep.

“How long has it been? Freshmen year in college?” The rather attractive, not more attractive than Seungcheol but still rather attractive, man asked.

Joshua hit him lightly on the shoulder. “You’re the one who went to America to study rather than staying here. I didn’t know you were back in the country.” He said laughing, flashing his pearly whites.

This Vernon was getting too close to _his_ boyfriend. “I got back this year. My family missed me and I decided I had enough of New York.” He gripped Joshua’s arm a bit tighter, and smiled looking down at Joshua fluttering his long lashes. “I remember you were buried in your books and bailing out Jeonghan left and right. So much that I wondered if you weren’t lying to me when you said you weren’t dating and never would. Are you dating him? Or anyone for that matter?”

Why _Vernon_ had to know that Seungcheol didn’t know? But it was clear that Joshua didn’t realize that the other man was hitting on him: asking about his relationship status, touching him, and just being flirty. With Seungcheol’s boyfriend of five years. No, not on his watch.

“I told you. Jeonghan is definitely not my type. We’re too close to ever be anything but friends. But I am seeing someone. He’s-“

Vernon let out a minor shout. “Ow!”

Seungcheol had moved the cart slightly. Right over Vernon’s foot. “Oh shit! I thought your foot was far away enough. I’m sorry.” He wasn’t, but they didn’t need to know that.

“Are you ok?” Joshua asked.

Vernon waved him off. “Yea, yea I'm fine.” He turned to Seungcheol. “It’s all good. Who are you?”

“Oh.” Joshua said perking up. He smiled that cute smile that brought Seungcheol to his knees when he first saw it. “He’s my boyfriend. Seungcheol meet Vernon, an old friend.”

Seungcheol gripped the hand in his hard. “Hi Vernon.” The two sized each other up while Joshua remained oblivious of how they were communicating with their eyes. Seungcheol telling Vernon to back off, while Vernon sized him up.

Joshua let out a small oh, knocking the two out of their silent conversation. “It’s getting late. We need to get home so we can walk Chou, Cheolie. Sorry to cut the conversation short Vernon. Let’s meet up some other time hmm, since you’re back here.”

The two let go of each other’s hand and Vernon nodded, giving Joshua his number, one last hug, and a huge glare for Seungcheol before walking away.

“Come on darling. If we want to eat and walk Chou we have to go.”

Seungcheol nodded. In his irrational jealous fit, he forgot that at the end of the day Joshua chose him from everyone else who pursued the cat eyed man during college and that they were still going strong. Much to the disgust of all their friends. “Yea. Let’s go home babe.”

 


End file.
